1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to optical systems and more specifically to improved methods or coupling optical fibers to optical waveguides.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Optical fibers and optical transmission lines are well known in the prior art. Prior art efforts to butt couple optical fibers to optical waveguides have resulted in high losses due to the optical and mechanical characteristics of the interface between the optical fiber and the optical transmission line. These losses are attributable to two primary mechanisms, these being the mismatch of the index of refraction between the optical fiber and the optical waveguide, and the misalignment between the optical fiber and the waveguide. Optical and mechanical problems related to coupling optical fibers to optical waveguides are substantially reduced by the disclosed coupling devices and methods in which the suitable glass is applied from liquid precursors at room temperatures which is later fused to form a solid glass region at relatively low temperatures.